1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for a sheet conveying apparatus usable with a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-208923 discusses a printing apparatus that conveys a sheet by using a conveying mechanism including rollers. A sheet is nipped by a roller pair constituted by a conveyance roller and a driven roller, and is conveyed according to a rotation of the roller pair. The driven roller is divided into a plurality (three) of small rollers along the direction of the rotational axis thereof. The plurality of divided rollers is collectively pressed by using a single pressing unit, and the nip pressures thereof are changed as the sheet is transported forward.
The printing apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-208923 is configured in such a manner that forces provided to change the nip pressures act on the plurality of divided driven rollers in a uniform way for all of them, and these forces cannot be adjusted individually.